


silver on carpets

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, House Warming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Just maybe, crazy is a man called, Magnus Bane."I'm going crazy", Magnus mumbled, flinging himself against the sofa near Ragnor's feet."Well, too late for that prognosis, you genius”, Ragnor rolled his eyes, trying to shake Magnus off him.In other words, Ragnor has no idea how to deal with a Magnus who's clearly annoyingly in love.





	silver on carpets

Just maybe,

Crazy is a man called, Magnus Bane.

And if anyone should ask him when exactly he’d fallen in love with Alexander Gideon Lightwood, then that person should prepare to hear, " _I don’t know... but perhaps somewhere between first sight and now",_ and that would've been Magnus's honest answer.

But Magnus knows it must have happened someday when he wasn't looking— no doubt, it happened behind his back and day by day happiness crawled up and filled him every time he was alone with Alec— and then, on another obscure day, that happiness bloomed itself into deep affection and over time, that ball of fuzzy feeling plunged its roots and smartly nurtured strong and dazzling feelings into months of adoration.

Then somehow,

These moments of adoration have over the years strung themselves into molding pure innocent feelings that inevitably fell into hardcore love… that undeniably zealous feeling that has his heart blatantly fluttering against his chest in a frenzied state of madness for all things Alexander;

Magnus remembers that time he'd the craziest conversation with Ragnor. 

They were chatting while watching Alec bicker away with Raphael— the usual concoction of amusement.

"I'm going crazy", Magnus had mumbled, flinging himself against the sofa near Ragnor's feet.

"Too late for that prognosis, genius”, Ragnor rolled his eyes, trying to shake Magnus off him.  

But Magnus was strong, his grip firm and even as he groaned in agony at Ragnor pushing him away and at his heart's own gluttony, his eyes were trained on Alec even as he said, “But I really do think I am".

"Bane, are we really having a conversation about your insanity? Because I think you’re diagnosed positive even without my saying"

Magnus chuckles.

Magnus laughs.

Then says,

"I dream of him all the time", still pawing at Ragnor's knees, "So much so that I can't tell if I'm now awake or still dreaming".

And Ragnor sighs. Magnus can be a dramatic pain in the ass at times, "Dream about who?"

"Plus I always get this surging need to always want to touch him and to be with him and protect him".

Ragnor rolled his eyes, thinking that perhaps it's best he called Caterina to take over. "Protect  who, Magnus?" he asks nonetheless, still trying to free his legs from Magnus's grip, "You’re making even less sense than you did yesterday and the day before”.

And Magnus smiled, a cross between worry and disbelief, "Ragnor, do you think I’m in love?”

Ragnor gasps.

It's like,

In all his centuries and decades, he'd never thought of hearing the word 'love' spilling from Magnus's mouth like a holiday fountain. So he sits up straight and as nonchalantly as possible asks, “You speak of love but in love with who?"

Magnus sighs like a heavy weight burdening his shoulder but at the same time, his voice was cheery like singing a song, "That's blasted shadowhunter", he drops his head, as though fearful reality was playing with him, "I even dreamt seeing my dead grandmother last night".

Ragnor gapes at him, “What does your dead grandmother have to do with any of this?”

“Nothing I guess", Magnus answers with a shrug. "To tell the truth, before now I've never even thought I had one".

"Then why did you? You lunatic", Ragnor sighs, while looking at Magnus with what's perhaps a semblance of a smile.

And as though having a third eye, Magnus smiles back then answers, "It just came to me like a moment of epiphany— and I thought it would've been selfish of me to not share it with you”.

Ragnor inhales deeply, in and out and released, "Please, by all means, be a bit more selfish and spare me your nonsense next time, Magnus”.  

But Magnus has no _pause button_ , heed and moderation were never nowhere in his vocabulary so— “She used to give me yellow and white stripe candies”.

“Okay, but why are you so particular about the colour?”

Magnus shrugs, “Nothing. It's just that I used to hate yellow but now, thanks to Alec, I love it".

"You're jumping a lot, Magnus", Ragnor threw his hands up in the air. "What does Alec have to do with anything?"

"He said it's beautiful— the colour of my eyes".

And Ragnor is stunned.

They've spent years... centuries together and yet, he has no clue how to deal with the genuine love Magnus has perhaps found.

He has no idea how to deal with a Magnus who's clearly annoyingly in love.

Then,

With the outburst of laughter from across the room, he considered himself saved.

By the way,

They're actually in the middle of a housewarming party.

A house full that had Izzy clinging to Simon as she trembled with laughter but the bizarre part was, the tall strapping man stretched across the sofa kicking his feet in loud frantic cackling while fighting hard to control his teary and fitful giggles was~

Magnus sees this incredibly unnatural beautiful being, whose laughter and countenance had stretched and shone with a brilliance that made Magnus's heart skip beat after beat after beat— soon, Magnus finds himself smiling too and then he's grinning, feeling light and free as if he really did try, then maybe he could fly and soar to an infinite high with the pleasurable sound of Alec’s laughter capturing his ears like butterfly notes or from a classical symphony, and in all that wondrous commotion he murmurs, “I'm crazy, Ragnor... I swear, I am”.

And it's only then that Ragnor gave him a pat on the shoulder and said, "Congratulations". 

But after that, he remained quiet but like a million countless times before, he figured that perhaps that might have been the start of it all-- a string of moments of Alec's purity and beauty and the pleasant surprises that leaked their way and seduced him. 

Looking on,

At a place not too far out,

Magnus had unreservedly diagnosed himself with insanity. 

He was very madly in love.

But even so,

He'd humbly accepted that particular crown with a bow— he'd finally accepted his certified certificate, the official paper stamped with letters in gold and bold with words that read—

...and Magnus leapt proudly,

Ecstatic so much, happy to the core that if he could frame his certificate then he would, and later he would have it displayed at an art exhibition somewhere on a main street because really, the world needed to witness this great love that richly flowed through his veins for his Alexander.  

And then,

Some half a century later,

With the sun streaming in, nothing has changed,

except;

The silver strands of hair on the carpet.

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
